deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
*Waiter at The Leaky Cauldron *Mediwizard |loyalty = *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School *Gryffindor *Gryffindor Quidditch Team *British Ministry of Magic }} Elliot Barrett Potter is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He is described as goofy, persistent, extraordinarily ambitious, strong-hearted but unconventionally reckless, with a small history of offences in the wizarding world. He is furthermore notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter. Elliot is a hard worker, having balanced several jobs from a young age and landing himself a spot as a beater on the quidditch team for his house, Gryffindor. However, despite all this, his dreams were constantly thrown off track due to his eventual diagnosis of ; this lead to erratic, worrying behaviour and a self-destructive pattern which lead to him failing his N.E.W.T exams in his seventh year. Given the choice to repeat his seventh year, he said no and left Hogwarts with no seventh year qualifications. He landed himself any work that he could get with his fifth year O.W.L results and eventually took back to studies and classes to make up for what he missed out on. He ended up becoming a skilled Mediwizard for St Mungos Hospital. Elliot went on to marry Jamie Jordan, a Slytherin, and raise two children: Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter. Biography Family lineage "Everyone has heard of the Potters! Family of the chosen one, an iconic bunch..." ―A statement on the wizarding world Elliot was born into the Potter family through his father, Philip. The Potters are a notoriously half-blood family that was once purely pureblood. An ancestor of Elliot's, James Potter I, came from an old and wealthy pureblood family with numerous heirlooms—this enabled his son, Harry, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility (also, the Marauders' Map.) Paternally, Elliot is of English and Irish descent; maternally, he is of Irish and Polish descent. However, Elliot's mother, Urya Quint, came from a Muggleborn family that were admittedly poor and uneducated about magic. Their family was often teased because of their hand-me-down clothing and lack of education on the wizarding world; to another extent, they were also viewed as 'crazy' because of Urya's diagnosis. Aside from this, the family was very pure and well-meaning: Urya and her sister Udele were both members of the Hufflepuff house. Initially the Quints' and the Potters' did not get along (and, admittedly, still don't), as many speculated that Urya married Philip for reasons other than love. However, Urya displayed some genuine love and care for her family, while her older sister Udele declared that she wasn't getting involved. While Urya abandoned her family, Udele married a fellow muggleborn and became a primary school teacher in the muggle world, raising her two children Declan and Imogen. Udele's husband ended up leaving their family in no similar manner to her sister, leaving Udele to raise her children alone; she comedically joked to Elliot and Philip that their family must be attractive to disaster. Overall, Elliot's family as a sum over many generations has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Whether it be through blood or other bonds, his family comes from one of various ties, those including the the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and The Thorns. , Elliot's father, in his Hogwarts era]] Early life Elliot Potter was born on the 11th of August to half-blood, Philip Potter, and his muggleborn wife, Urya Quint—the two were members of the Fourth Generation and loyal, optimistic Hufflepuffs. Elliot was said to have been born around midday and cried for hours on end, his grandfather Cadius Potter being one to vouch that Elliot was born with a 'set of lungs on him'. While he wasn't christened, there was a small event to celebrate his birth with some family members invited, including Udele Quint and Persia Potter. Elliot was under the impression that he had been born in a hospital until his aunt Udele enthusiastically told him that he was in fact born on the dining table of the house he grew up in, without any professional medical assistance. She then told him that their family had a penchant for doing things the 'good old-fashioned way' and generally avoided hospitals, ironic since Elliot ended up working in one. It wasn't a secret that Elliot's family grew up surrounded by considerable wealth, all originating from his paternal side of the family, but Philip and Urya and chose to settle on the street of Krims Way. Krims is a medium-sized wizarding street, branching out into the south, notorious for a large noise level and havoc. Commonly, it was a known fact that no one grew up in Krims without becoming fairly rough and tumble, earning themselves a few scratches on what people dubbed 'the wrong side of the tracks'. But with it being an area of people of a magical nature, Elliot knew and usually communicated with a few of his fellow Hogwarts students since he was young and as he grew older. One of the main reasons they settled in Krims was to do with the fact that their family was gigantic; the Potter fortune was split either way every generation, and what was a 'fortune' was only a little bit of money in their Gringotts vault. Despite owning his own shop on Krims Way as a wandmaker, Philip's career did not benefit the fortune as much as it should have. Whatever they did have left was recklessly gambled away by Urya—she fantasised about luxury and insisted on doing hours of baby shopping, then buying new cauldrons and curtains that they didn't need, even going as far as to buy herbs for her and Philip. Urya was unapologetic and wasn't a favourite among Philip's family, understandably. Despite her diagnosis with psychotic depression, Urya refused to take her medication even after giving birth. This lead to a lot of risky actions as a sum such as drinking around the baby and having repetitive baby showers even when Elliot was getting older. Her state got worse. While Philip expressed to her that she was being dangerous, he was half-blinded with hopes that she would change, so he didn't always try to stop her. One night, the two had an argument about her stability, so she closed herself off and went to read Elliot his bedtime story. After she did, she packed her bag and took their money in the night without a divorce or a discussion. Elliot was four at the time and this altered his life drastically. He ended up resenting his mother for that fact and didn't see her again for over five years of his life. As he grew older he made an assortment of plans and ambitions to one day leave his poor home and become an Auror, leading a stable life and being nothing like his mother. This was seemingly contradictory though, as he ended up developing the same mental illness as his mother, making him comparable to her. Major depression was hereditary in the Quint line, and it ended up being passed down to him. This only became apparent in his later years at Hogwarts. As a child, Elliot displayed similar personality traits that he'd maintain through the years: active, goofy, and obstinate. He was upset about his mother but was luckily a bubbly child, who, instead of starting confrontations, learned hockey and karate from a young age — he had to stop after a few lessons, though, as they couldn't afford to keep paying. When he was ten his distant cousin but close friend (who also attended the same primary school as him), Lucky Peltier, introduced him to Quidditch. He became more familiar with it when he joined Hogwarts at age eleven, and with Lucky's encouragement and a lot of ambition Lucky practiced and landed himself a position as beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. After his mother leaving, his father had to spend a lot of time at work. Elliot finally adjusted to being in the house by himself, but he branched out in relationships thanks to the family-orientation of fifth generation. He ended up spending a lot of time with his cousins, usually being mistaken for Ember Cauldwell's younger brother (probably because of the light freckles and hair colour.) Even when Elliot was growing up, he already had many adult morals; he fantasised about working as an Auror, with the army or in some way to honour his country. Even when he was in first year, he would be earning money for himself, and by the time he was in third year he was working in Weasley Wizard Wheezes’, associated by distant cousins. , Elliot's mother, in her Hogwarts era]] However, his lack of money put their family through many struggles. One time when he was five years old, he ended up living out of a van. He slept in a sleeping bag, and his father was there in theory but he worked twenty for seven. His mother had left by then, and all Elliot had to look forward to was primary school; him and Lucky would walk around the streets for hours, going to the park and eating sweets and watching football games. Many times Elliot didn't feel like he had a home. Another time when he was twelve, during the spring half term, his father left one night and didn't come home. Elliot by that point was used to it, but for a whole week his house didn't feel like home. He felt as if he was floating around with nothing to do, and nothing got done on time and he kept breaking things by accident. His father returned not long later, but this was a turning point for Elliot when he thought about the days when he would leave. He realised he did not want to stay where he was forever. In Elliot's third year, their family begin to worry whether Elliot really is Philip's. It is revealed that Elliot really is Philip's, but while she was with him and also when she was pregnant with her son, Urya cheated on her husband various times. , Elliot's aunt, in her Hogwarts era]] In Elliot's fourth year, his aunt Persia adopted a baby boy called Koaudio. Despite the baby being black and looking wildly out of place, Elliot took to his baby cousin immediately and became incredibly fond of him, looking at Kouadio as something like a little brother. He was usually willing to babysit Kouadio or go on walks and runs with him in a pushchair. He was intent on introducing his little cousin to wizarding culture and the two had a great bond that continued through Elliot's impending self-destruction and their aging. In his sixth year, his maternal aunt Udele and her children were evicted from their home. As a result, she turned up on their doorstep with Imogen, nine years old, and Declan, twelve, and insisted they stay with them. Elliot's house instantly became slightly more lively and more cramped than it was before; the living situation in the end ended up being composed of Declan sharing Elliot's room, Imogen having her own, and Udele and Philip sharing (alhough Philip slept on the couch or in the basement several times.) This new arrangement made it hard to get privacy, especially with the dog Cad, Imogen's cat Zissy and the family owl Squawkes — as well as other members of Fifth Generation coming round to visit. This included Jamie Jordan who at first visited, then moved into the house temporarily to stay with Elliot, until Elliot ended up reverting to go stay with The Jordans for a while. Later Life Elliot had always been extremely sure he would pursue a career in law enforcement or army, which he did eventually. Constant fitness, Quidditch and Dumbledore's Army made him a well-qualified person, although in the aftermath of some psychotic episodes thanks to his mental health he had lost some morals, and more importantly some of his ambition Physical Description Elliot was described as being 'the perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter', sharing a similar appearance to Ember. He was also said to somehow inherit some of his father's features, but appear to be extremely similar to his mother Urya Quint (something that at times could evoke sadness from Philip.) He had an athletic build, most probably from excessive exercise and Quidditch, along with defined features and naturally red hair. He was shorter than most until his fourth year, when (much to Ember's shock and frustration) he started to shoot up at an alarming speed and eventually grew to be 5'11 in height. Unlike most of her family, Elliot never needed glasses, and while for his first few years of Hogwarts he seemed to be small, 'puppy-eyed' as Ember described it and not very intimidating. Not that long he became unexpectedly more well-built and muscular. Jamie Jordan, Elliot's husband and very brief boyfriend during Hogwarts, once described Elliot when looking for him as "the freckles, pale skin, carrot top and bloody alien looking." Elliot had green eyes, which at times could be described as having a tinge of blue in them, ginger hair which as he got older appeared more as a flaming deep red, a strong jawline and a 'boyish, crooked smirk'. When he was younger, including first, second, third and partly fourth year, Elliot was apparently covered in freckles, including the face. However, as he got older they seemed to 'vanish' from his features, excluding his body: his legs, shoulders, chest, arms, hands, and etcetera seemed to still be covered in ginger freckles. Even so, he earned himself several nicknames among his time at Hogwarts, those including, 'carrot top', 'freckles', 'orange boy', and 'gingersnap'. He has a long scar on the palm of his left hand, and a burn on the palm of his right hand which had healed but scarred slightly (possibly having been done by Elliot himself in his fifth year.) In his fifth year, Elliot also got himself a tattoo without anyone noticing at first - a lion on his upper ribcage. He had it done during the period in which he ran away on his sixteenth birthday. The Daily Prophet usually wrote that Elliot was either always casual or active-looking (in his fifth year, several articles wrote he seemed to appear maddened or a little depressed.) He is right-handed, but knows how to 'throw a mean left hook', and for Christmas he wore a burgundy and gold jumper in the Gryffindor colours with the letter 'E' engraved on it, knitted by his grandmother. It was somewhat like tradition to receive them and Elliot never made any complaints. Personality and Traits "Where is my plaid, hoodie-wearing, wand-wielding, eyebrow raising best friend with the freckles and the puns and the biggest dreams and ambitions in this whole entire castle? Because it seems like he's gone." ―Ivory Cauldwell to Elliot during a confrontation Elliot was proven to be strong-hearted, persistent, goofy, yet ultimately reckless at times. Not only that, but at times he has been described as 'industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. No idea where he got that from. Wants to be apart of some form of army or law enforcement. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of galleons and an old Quidditch sock. Been practicing beating for the Quidditch team since a young age.' Elliot has always been described as charming and boyish, with a perpetually mischievous smirk. It was no shock that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Aside from the destructive behaviour that accompanies him as he ages, he tries his best to be the most well-adjusted and goal-orientated: work when he needs to for extra cash, lots of sport, maybe a career to do with duelling or law enforcement (Dumbledore's Army is a great start.) Still, he has a mischievous streak, with an affection for crimes and danger. He's more of a lone wolf, trying to keep private details of his life distanced from his family. He is dedicated, hard-working, hopeful, unwilling to give up on those he loves, and harmlessly eccentric with a love for humour, but also difficult to connect with. Elliot finds it hard to let things go, and he can be utterly stubborn when it comes to his decisions. But ultimately he can be very considerate, this mostly for close friend/cousin Ivory and his adopted little cousin. But the more people get to know him, what becomes evident are his trust and abandonment issues. He can be negatively secretive, self-centered and unpredictable with a need for validation. A main challenge for him is finding peace and place. While he's extremely close to family he is not particularly as well-known around Hogwarts compared to Lucky, and feels out of place on sometimes. His sense of displacement is further magnified by his sexuality, which he doesn't come out about until the early beginning of his fifth year. Elliot hopes everything he does, from Quidditch to Dumbledore's Army to the occasional havoc, will offer him some clarity over who he really is. But his decreasing mental state, including possible psychosis from his mother, is starting to set him aside. Not only this but he struggles with power and wanting to feel in control. His wanting to be in control can partially lead to some of his reckless actions, including promiscuity, and several worthless or hidden relationships (Elliot had shrugged and pulled a face when Lucky said he was 'kind of a slut'.) Elliot does not have any weird or obscure fears. Growing up on Krims Way, he desensitized many average fears, but on a more normal scale he is afraid of dependency. He doesn't want to rely on anyone to take care for him, in a similar way to how Ember feared falling apart and helplessness. He is not easily scared, but he is easily jealous, and he is trustworthy only depending on who it is. He is not necessarily considered mean, but when angered he can make a fierce fighter. Magical abilities and skills "Industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. No idea where he got that from. Wants to be apart of some form of army or law enforcement. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of galleons and an old Quidditch sock. Been practicing beating for the Quidditch team since a young age." ―Philip listing his son's talents and qualities to a doctor Elliot was seen as an ambitious, hard-working wizard who gave some lessons his most or all, regardless of whether he was doing well or not. (This was sadly a struggle once he was diagnosed with pyschosis, as he battled with loss of morals and violent pyschotic episodes.) Despite this Elliot may have been rather unsure of his magical abilities at times, struggling in being compared to his cousin Ember with immaculate grades, his cousin Ivory who mirrored said perfect grades, and a few more from his family. It would have been thought Elliot could relate to Lucky, who struggled himself with education, but Elliot stubbornly remarked that 'at least Lucky could go to sleep knowing he's star player of a match every night'. He seemed to hold the most grudge about this towards Ember, especially when someone suggested she lead Dumbledore's Army - this lead to Elliot angrily telling her 'it must feel good to have everything offered to you with a silver spoon in your mouth.' However, once Elliot lessened these feelings he proved to be a very powerful wizard in his own right, as long as he didn't let his mental health provoke him. His wand is made of pine'': "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."'' Elliot got his wand from his father, a wandmaker, who remarked the kraken beak core was most sufficient for Elliot's persona. During duelling, the core does make the wand extremely sudden and precise, hard to control and undeniably wild. *'Charms:' Elliot was rather good at this subject, receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He could cast simpler charms such as the; Levitation Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Unlocking Charm, and various others.He was also known to be able to adequately cast the Confundus, the Super-Sensory, and even the Patronus Charm by his fifth year, the last of which is noted to be advanced magic not usually taught on the Hogwarts Curriculum. His patronus took the form of a stag, like various Potter males. *'Dumbledore's Army:' Elliot was very dedicated to Dumbledore's Army, being one of first to sign up and showing up at every meeting. He expressed a desire to one day lead the group and he put fierce concentration into various forms of the things they learned during their time working. He always loved the idea of an army or duelling regardless, so he actually took the group rather seriously. Sometimes he would even go for a run when he was looking after his aunt's baby, and he confessed to having a 'lot of pent up energy'. *'Fitness:' Elliot was very focused on fitness, a big hobby of his being working out in his spare time and using it to take his mind off things. He was proud of his achievements when he was doing physical activities and he came to probably be either the fittest, or on the same level as Lucky out of the Potters in fifth generation. *'Duelling:' Elliot was more than capable in battle, relying both heavily on his wand but just as equally so on his fists. *'Caring:' When Elliot cared for someone he could be very loving, shouldering their problems almost as if they were his own. This was shown for people like Ivory or his baby cousin Kouadio. However, it could be a burden as he felt like he was 'sick of giving people his all and getting nothing in return'. It could also be a burden for psychosis, for example the time he had a psychotic episode and tried to smuggle Kouadio onto the Hogwarts Express. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. His mastery of the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Charm (spells taught during Defence Against the Dark Arts) attest to his ability to competently defend himself against Dark Magic. *'Non-verbal magic:' Elliot was talented at non-verbal magic from third year, something most people weren't necessarily aware of. One example of the time he used it was against a range of homophobic students, stunning them with his wand out of rage and then trying to physically assault them. *'Quidditch:' Elliot was exceptional at Quidditch, most people said, and he kept a lively game on edge with his powerful skills at hitting the quaffle as a Gryffindor beater. *'Flying:' Elliot was a very talented flier and proved to be good enough to join the Quidditch team. He did in fact spend a lot of his time training and loved the escape flying provided. Psychotic Depression "I know you don't want to hear this Elliot. But you show signs of psychosis, similarly to your mother." ―Elliot receiving the news Psychosis is a mental health problem, that causes people to perceive or interpret things differently from those around them. For Urya Quint, it was brought on by her severe depression, and passed on down to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, Elliot hardly knew what was to come, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his sixth year, during the winter break when his family decided it was too much. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Someone with psychosis may also have delusions of grandeur. This is where they believe they have some imaginary power or authority. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation:' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Offences During his time at Hogwarts Elliot committed a few troublemaking actions, not harsh enough to get him to be arrested or earn him a criminal record but harsh enough to have him be remembered by. An example was during the summer of his fourth year, where Elliot engaged in a violent fight versus other teens in the street of their neighbourhood, because of their homophobic comments and attempted shoplifting in his father's store. Most of his actions were brought on by his psychosis but his penchant for troublemaking and the occasional hell-raising was no secret. *Attempted impersonation and fraud of Lucky in order to receive his apparition license earlier *Assault/various fights *Theft *Holding wand to fellow student's neck and making ludicrous threats (psychotic episodes) *Attempting to smuggle baby cousin onto Hogwarts Express (psychotic episodes) *Attempted to steal and ride off on Hogwarts carriages with his family and friends inside (psychotic episode) Relationships Family Philip Potter Elliot and his father shared a reasonably close father-son relationship since Urya left them both. The event seemed to tie them closer together, if they weren't already enough - their dependency grew a lot stronger on each other. Philip admitted he saw Elliot as one of the nicer things in his life and he hoped his son wouldn't turn out too much like Urya - leading to a series of disappointment from Elliot when he realized what he was becoming. During the war that plagued Hogwarts, Philip counted himself lucky to even see the next day and he feels he will go to many lengths to ensure Elliot will be okay. The two undeniably always had common ground and they talked about normal things - Quidditch, school, chores, etcetera. When Philip opened his wand store Elliot was willing to help out with or without the promise of extra money, considering it was one of the only times he really saw his father. However, it has been hinted there has always been an element of distance between Elliot and his father because Elliot has been said to be remarkably like his mother. Elliot also never came out to his father until over a dinner where he almost spoke jokingly. The exchange was very brief but Philip's relationship to Elliot stayed exactly the same. Urya Quint ""Elliot, Elliot, I'm finally happy. People like us, we can be happy. I love life and that's the most important thing, to find something to love. Maybe even someone to love, right? Who loves you back for who you are. I want that for you."" ―Urya talking to Elliot during his visit to hospital Elliot's relationship with Urya is complex, one of the things both vaguely and deeply explored. When Urya left Elliot and Philip, this lead to a feeling of indistinct resentment from Elliot towards his mother. The first time his mother returned to seem him, his reaction was devastating. He bolted from his home and from people who would understand his circumstance - his family, and he ran elsewhere. He felt he needed to escape and his escape came in the form of wandering his neighbourhood at midnight. However, the second time Urya returned, she was the one who offered Elliot advice about his sexuality. Elliot was heavily abrasive and standoffish at first but eventually he softened, growing used to her and causing some shock and confusion from Elliot's other family. It appeared that Elliot, while not forgiving her for her abandonment, allowed her into his life a bit more than his cousins. This might be due to a lack of mother figure in his life, or siblings that made him feel secure. Maybe even because his relationship with Philip was rather vague, and part of that reason is because apparently Elliot looks so much like Urya. But during the period when Urya visited for her second time and refused to take her medication, leading to her depression and psychotic episode that left her helpless and frankly disturbing by cutting up photos and claiming she heard voices, Elliot tried to help her. He begged, "please," and it truly proved that Elliot wanted his mother to be okay. He had transformed into a little boy who just wanted his mother to stop acting deluded and try to fix herself, but Urya's actions practically broke Elliot himself because he knew that wouldn't happen. Elliot truly can become vulnerable, and these moments will happen around his broken mother. Penelope Potter ""Elliot, he's a natural with children. Like a little helper. Ray of sun."" ―Penelope talking about Elliot Elliot had a good relationship with his aunt, usually mutually bonding over Kouadio and Elliot's occasional helpfulness. She was not like a mother but certainly a replacement for something of a maternal figure for him, a replacement for where Urya had not been able to fill in. Since Penelope was in fact infertile she found Elliot, being her nephew, quite the enlightening young boy. Penelope was never fond of Elliot's mother and shared the same wish that Elliot would not turn out like her. When Urya visited she made her distaste very well known by making odd comments and projecting a smug sense of attitude the moment she disappeared. In truth she wants nothing but the best for her twin brother and niece. After Elliot tried to smuggle Kouadio onto the Hogwarts Express, Penelope began to show some apprehensiveness towards him and made comments inferring that maybe Elliot's presence wasn't what was needed around the child right then. However she warmed up eventually, bringing a slight bit of relief to Elliot. Kouadio Flume "Hey, Kou." ―Elliot greeting his baby cousin Elliot was Kouadio's cousin, and despite Kouadio being adopted, he cared strongly for him exactly like a brother or to some extent even a son. Once Penelope adopted him, Elliot was rather apprehensive at first but eventually grew towards the baby and felt willing and happy to introduce the child to wizarding culture. Even aside from this, Elliot grew up knowing nothing better than trouble and blatant confusion, and he wanted to shield Kouadio from this. On occasion he would take the child out in a stroller, walking places and probably getting a few apprehensive looks, generally confused about why on earth he was wheeling around a 'black baby.' His willingness to look after the child could sometimes be a burden, an example being the time that Elliot tried to smuggle the child onto the Hogwarts Express. After the incident he only seemed to show concern as to whether the child was doing okay. Kouadio grew up thinking of Elliot as a brother, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Scenarios like these definitely may have hinted that despite Elliot's mental state, he could have been the most maternal of the generation out of his family - Lucky and Ivory didn't know how to cope with children, Ember wasn't necessarily too fond of them: 'shouting, screaming, I think not'. Ember Cauldwell Elliot and Ember were close during their time at Hogwarts, considering their generation was extremely family orientated. On many occasions the two were often compared as siblings rather than cousins: red hair, limited freckles and the same house of Gryffindor. "Hell, even our names start with the same lettter," Elliot would observe. Ember often valued Elliot's sense of optimism and humour, as well as his ambition and bravery. When she was aghast with her new reputation as a banshee, Elliot's dry humour and casual attitude brought a breath of fresh air towards her. The two and Lucky Peltier spent a lot of time together, but Ember was happiest to see her sister Ivory found a best friend in Elliot.. When Elliot was diagnosed with inherited psychosis, Ember earned herself a lot more of a maternal response towards him, prompting him to take his medication and almost giving Elliot a taste of the motherly lifestyle he never had. Their closeness seemed to bring an elevated sense of care from Ember, even when he didn't want to be sympathized Ember always tried to be understanding. Urya Quint, Elliot's mother, left when he was four, making Ember five at the time. She did therefore have a few memories of the incidents Urya caused, especially since her family were more prone to gossiping about it. "You flushed your pills. You get that that's a full on Urya move?" Ember had said to Elliot, to which he replied, "I'm not Urya." Ivory Cauldwell Ivory was probably Elliot's best friend among his time at Hogwarts, and even after they graduated. Their relationship at first was non-existent, bonding merely over being in the same year - but halfway through first year, they became tight knit close friends: as they got older, they both realized how much they needed each other. Elliot liked having a confidant that wasn't Lucky or some random guy he had met, and Ivory liked having someone to talk to that wasn't Ember or some person that held her hand like a carer, acting like she was a naive little girl because of her ears. Although they didn't tell each other absolutely everything, their close relationship interspersed its way into everyday activities: talking, partners in subjects, being ridiculous, advice, being immature stupid teenagers who just lived. Ivory refused to judge Elliot on his sexuality, in fact probably being aware even before Elliot told her about it to her face. Elliot would sometimes be a little overprotective of Ivory, but only because the snide remarks about her ears from people in their year indefinitely pushed his buttons. Despite being in different houses there was no doubt the two had each other's backs. Among the drama, their close friend relationship was definitely healthy for the both of them. A cool innocent friendship would bring them both grounded, because most families were infamous for growing up way too fast living around magic. Lucky Peltier Lucky and Elliot, while not being best friends, had a great dynamic and considered each other to be something like brothers. The two were something of a rag-tag duo who engaged in Quidditch together (being beater and keeper) and occasionally plotted their way through some questionable situations through their time at Hogwarts. Lucky was also the first to find out Elliot was gay, and while Elliot seemed extremely hesitant, Lucky said, "when have I ever let you down?" When Lucky found out about Elliot's impeding psychosis and his general being as a person, Lucky felt it was his duty to go around trying to 'fix' him. But soon he accepted his cousin as the exact person he had always been. The two often struggled to find common ground; for all of Elliot's passion and hard work he never got the attention and recognition the way Lucky did. Elliot resented that Lucky doesn’t vocally appreciate his accomplishments and Lucky hates the pressure that’s expected of him, especially as he tries to deal with feeling 'stupid'. Tension would occasionally build between the two, perhaps building to an uncomfortable degree that would become the sum of fights. However, during one fight there was at least something cathartic emerging - Elliot expressed the frustration he’s harboring being in Lucky's shadow. Lucky genuinely missed having Elliot as a friend rather than a fellow fighter and explained although Elliot's thoughts weren't wrong, it wasn't his fault Lucky was older, his parents were more renowned and all in all Lucky was just more popular. Despite their relatively close relationship, the honest reality was that as the two grew up, the more different their pursing directions differed to the point there was no way of pulling them back together. Lucky had at one point stated to a professor in his seventh year, “my younger cousin, Elliot - but more like a brother - was just diagnosed a basic... psycho. You know, and– and every day I’m apart, I ju– I feel so guilty, you know, that I’m not with him all the time, helping. You know, and the only reason I-I stay is, uh… You know, I can’t help, ’cause I spent my whole life, uh, trying to help people, myself, my grandmother. And I have to start working for me…” Andromeda Mortan Elliot felt contemptuous of Andromeda at first from the knowledge he learned of the war that plagued fourth generation. However, like many his eyes were usually drawn to Andromeda whether it be a picture or the girl herself whenever he saw her. Andromeda in turn wasn't too fond of him, speaking disparagingly of his responsibility and passionate attitude. She merely despised him mostly out of loyalty to her death eater background, a lifestyle of which she had developed a mildly obsessive infatuation. As such, Andromeda was scornful towards more or less anyone who challenged Andromeda or her loyalty. Regardless of his feelings, Elliot recognised Andromeda at times could be fearsome; while he hated her for her beliefs, he acknowledged she was also a "witch of prodigious skill, loss of self-awareness and no conscience." The two could not escape the family events which they would share (very, very occasionally considering the Mortans' hiding) though, in which the two would be forced to make mutual conversation. Times like these Elliot felt like he could sense some humanity in the girl, especially in the times she would discreetly, probably sarcastically, call him 'bonfire' or 'Billy Elliot'. He seemed to be affected when Andromeda died, although subtly, suggesting the two were either closer or Elliot wished they could have been. Illiana Craft "You're a lovely kid, Elliot. A good kid with a big heart with some rough times ahead of you." ― Illiana talking to Elliot Although Elliot found Illiana rather strange, he was grateful that she was a loyal character who brought some element of light sometimes. Despite them being cousins and attending several family gatherings the two didn't communicate too much beforehand. Elliot and Illiana became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army. After a lot of training and a shocking family gathering Illiana comforted Elliot over the return of Urya, telling him what was considered to be 'the blunt harsh truth' but somehow communicated warmly and comfortingly. She held Elliot's hand in the process and let him know that 'everything will turn out differently, if you make it'. Elliot occasionally defended Illiana when some students implied she was odd and not worth spending time with. Illiana tried to aid Ember in helping Elliot take his medication, looking after himself to prevent anymore psychotic episodes. The two, although their relationship was still rather vague, remained friends into adulthood despite Illiana being a few years older. In the case the two were closer Elliot might have felt like Illiana was a sister to him. Friends Other Jamie Jordan "Not everyone just gets to blurt out how they bloody feel every second." ―Jamie confronting Elliot Jamie was a Slytherin student two years older than Elliot, and his future partner. Jamie at first was not friends with Elliot, being the brother of Amy Jordan (one of Elliot's enemies.) Amy persuaded Jamie and her other two brothers to come after Elliot in a violent attempt after the two had a bad altercation. Though they never succeeded, Jamie and Elliot ended up engaging in their hidden relationship. Countless times Elliot told Jamie he wanted to come out together, but Jamie angrily expressed that 'it would never happen'. Elliot declared he was a coward, and once Amy found out about their relationship she threatened to out them both - which lead to Jamie breaking up with Elliot. After a few psychotic episodes and Elliot drunkenly expressing his feelings, the two got back together very briefly out of Hogwarts, pursuing an oddly complicated relationship that left them both eventually happy with two kids. Amy Jordan Elliot and Amy (a Slytherin girl in his year) were at first, planning to be friends. But Amy cut this off shortly and since that day, either ignored or made rude comments to Elliot. He found this utterly unnecessary and this sparked a mutual dislike. But after the incident of third year, this mutual dislike evolved into what could honestly be considered hate. She took pleasure out of bullying him and made it her point that despite having called her brothers off, she still considered him to be under her shoe. Many verbal exchanges towards each other were bitter and Elliot would sometimes see giving him dirty looks or hinting she was up to something bad in his favour. However, Amy was in fact one of the first people to find out about Elliot's sexuality, and said nothing about it - even though Elliot assumed her to spread the word, Amy insisted that a secret is a secret. Quickly realising how soft this made her look, she added that maybe she just hadn't found a way to twist this in her favour yet. Once she found out about his relationship with Jamie, she was confused, angry and unkind, almost trying to attack Elliot and threatening the situation. However, she came to be accepting of the situation and could even be considered Elliot's 'frenemy'. They worked together on some occasions and made a dysfunctional, amusing yet working team. Elliot showed the same care that he did for Jamie's abuse for Amy, trying to encourage her to tell someone. Eventually they became good, or maybe even best, friends with an incredibly strong brother-sister friendship, bonding over their mission to apparently 'annoy Jamie to Azkaban and back'. Eventually they were siblings-in-law. Amy was also seen to be extremely affectionate over Elliot and Jamie's children, it being thought they may have been one of the few things that made her laugh in a bright manner that lit up the whole room. Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father, who is the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed and more all over the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, finding it calming and somehow relieving, almost ethereal. *His favourite colour is green. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Tumblr nhkvxvWxoI1tuehrqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhm4821kAO1qfoe0po2 r1 500.png Tumblr nypgtrwYyF1uzec2to6 250.gif Tumblr nn5zp4nZvR1raxjjso1 r5 250.gif Tumblr njv27srrBn1raxjjso6 250.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao6 250.gif Tumblr nmedanmKVD1s0hzsvo4 250.gif Tumblr nirmj2FWXb1siqc38o1 500.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao5 250.gif Tumblr nhtba7Zkh11s1wocro1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ny4xklNCxv1uzec2to1 500.gif Tumblr_nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4_r1_250.gif 408 5 3410410 01 444x250.jpg 8hUD-mw1 400x400.png Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno10 250.gif Tumblr nt9btfRqUn1snwccbo6 250.gif 408 5 0 prm-vidpan2 1024x640.jpg Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo3 250.gif Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo4 250.gif Tumblr o052t33bpK1uguaowo1 500.gif Tumblr nm9ceyuL6g1u4uztno1 500.gif Lust.jpg Tumblr nl2yfcfIhY1tx9ecqo2 250.gif Cameron-monaghan-ian-gallagher-Favim.com-1923012.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo2 500.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo3 500.gif Tumblr_nlb17zrytp1si59hho1_500.gif 452957560-jpg.jpg B05c517e02774427c45fb7de3eab9b60.png Giphy.gif GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Tumblr inline nxk2wf427s1rxoktf 500 (1).gif Tumblr ln9k5q41ki1qzado8o1 500.gif Tumblr n0rt9spNKb1s3bhqso1 250.gif Tumblr n3a4itGMA51qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d9wv0AxC1qdrjxfo4 250.gif Tumblr n3a5fnwo4w1rnnrpxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo6 250.gif Tumblr n3s6bynl5F1r94b3uo6 250.gif Tumblr n5xlowiVi51qck5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nhydxgYhjk1qaib74o2 500.gif Tumblr nirusxB35T1tx9ecqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njf35xYVET1tx9ecqo9 250.gif Tumblr nkljibhPgK1u7txkwo1 500.gif Tumblr nln8s3ASIO1s0hzsvo5 250.gif Tumblr nltjw1ZdHg1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno6 250.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno7 250.gif Tumblr nslmwdwuMl1rkygeoo1 500.gif Tumblr nupaay4S221qeh606o1 400.gif Tumblr nxm2dtjUxA1t1jyw7o1 500.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr njzg1gUMoX1tuehrqo4 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nv2y9jqW6B1usnjsbo2 250.gif Tumblr nlgy72PWdt1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr nl9oyveWoU1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ns1nznKxX91td19nro1 250.gif Tumblr nlvi0i24XN1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr ny52okDIqL1qak10ro1 500.gif Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg